


Midday fun

by bluesmrs



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: Финеас и Филлип хорошо проводят время.





	Midday fun

\- Нас же могут услышать, - выговорил Филлип, выпутываясь из объятий, отталкивая настойчивого любовника, и в шутку, и всерьез сразу, оглядываясь на неплотно закрытую дверь, поглядывая вверх, на лестницу, и упуская момент, когда Барнум толкнул его к стене, вжимая в нее и решительно целуя, не давая больше возражать и сопротивляться.

Честно признаться, ему и не хотелось, но быть застигнутым врасплох со спущенными брюками вовсе не входило в его планы. Филлип ворчал и извивался еще несколько минут, пока не охнул от жарких, торопливых и таких жадных ласк, что у него невольно перехватило дыхание, и он замер, вцепившись в плечи Барнума, бездумно разглядывая висящее напротив него зеркало, в котором отражался он сам. Раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, жадно хватающий ртом воздух. Перед ним на коленях очень по-хозяйски - словно всю жизнь так и провел - устроился Финеас Тейлор Барнум, уже занесший над ним руки.

Филлип сглотнул, поймал его запястья, решительно потянул наверх, заставляя встать и ухмыльнулся, подмигнув.

\- Если уж ты так нетерпелив, давай доберемся до...  
\- Капризный мальчишка, - Финеас щелкнул его по носу, и он не успел отпрянуть. - Тут вполне удобно.  
"Если ты потом хочешь находить сено в своей одежде, то пожалуйста", мысленно проворчал Филлип и последовал за ним.

Больше всего Финеасу нравилось наблюдать как Филлип терял контроль над собой. Это начиналось с малого, с коротких вздохов, полувсхлипов даже, когда он касался его вот так - без препятствий ткани, смело, немного грубо, его извиняло то, что они оба этого хотели. Филлип сосредоточенно смотрел на него из-под длинных черных ресниц, вздрагивая от каждого длинного движения ладонью - вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх, размеренно, медленно, сладко. Он жмурился и опускал голову, запрокидывая ее, словно устал, едва заметно вскидывал бедра вверх - Финеас чувствовал как напрягались под ладонью мышцы, и спустя несколько минут начинал постанывать, на выдохе, и, когда это понимал, поднимал руку, кусая костяшки пальцев, и упирался пятками в постель, изо всех сил стараясь не издать ни звука.

Так мало надо было, чтобы его завести, распалить, заставить хотеть большего, Финеас каждый раз чувствовал себя маэстро, знающим каждую ноту, художником, который, только обмакнув кисть в краску, видел на полотне всю картину. Филлип замирал уже когда чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. И Финеас любил его дразнить - коротко лизнуть, прикусить нежную холеную кожу, вжать пальцы до синяков, уткнуться и вдохнуть запах. Все, лишь бы, подняв голову, наткнуться на требовательный взгляд и пылающие от стыда щеки. Филлип редко просил и почти никогда не умолял вслух. Он с серьезным лицом, властно и решительно проводил ладонью по его затылку, сжимая кудри, и направлял его, не смея закрыть глаза, разглядывая жадно, как он опускал голову, скользил губами по его напряженному члену, насаживаясь так глубоко, как мог, прижимая к чувствительной коже язык, сглатывая, приподнимая голову и снова опуская, находя ту последовательность движений, тот чудесный ритм, забываясь в котором, Филлип выгибался под ним, бесстыдно разводя колени, толкаясь вверх, вперед, подчиняясь старому как мир инстинкту.

Филлип разочарованно хныкнул, когда Финеас приподнялся, не закончив начатое.

\- Ну-ну, я не стал бы так с тобой поступать, за кого ты меня принимаешь, - успокаивающе пробормотал Барнум. - Перевернись.

Филлип послушно последовал просьбе, пошатнувшись, словно пьяный, упираясь в простыню ладонями и прогибаясь в спине. Дьявол раздери красивого мальчишку. Финеас коснулся шрамов от пожара на его боку и руках, накрывая его своим телом, прижимаясь к его спине и упругой заднице. 

\- Я видел как ты смотришь на канаты, - прошептал он, уткнувшись в мокрый затылок. - Я знаю, какое применение им найти.

Филлип под ним дернулся и мотнул головой.

\- Нет? Ну не могло же мне показаться... - с притворным сомнением протянул Финеас, окунув пальцы в разлитое теплое масло в дорогом фарфоровом блюдце на столике. Мимолетом подумал, не ел ли маленький Филлип из него пирожное, аккуратно держа в пальцах серебряную ложечку, оттопырив мизинец, и усмехнулся.

Филлип охнул и замер, напряженно сжимаясь, когда он коснулся его, проталкивая влажные и скользкие пальцы внутрь его тела, сразу два, чуть разводя в стороны. Он не дышал несколько секунд, несколько ударов сердца, привыкая, ерзая под ним, поддаваясь назад, и Финеас удержался от желания шлепнуть подставленный зад. Наотмашь, больше для звука, чем для ощущения. В следующий раз. 

Филлип опустил голову, когда Финеас вытянул из него пальцы, и не издал ни звука, пока тот неторопливо им полюбовался и, раздвинув его колени шире, направляя себя ладонью, толкнулся в него. И только когда Финеас начал двигаться, короткими и резкими движениями, Филлип глухо замычал, безвольный и податливый в его руках, словно воск. Финеас зажмурился, представляя себе слишком много и сразу, убрал руки с бедер Филлипа, упираясь аккуратно в кровать у его плеч, сосредотачиваясь на звуках, которыми была заполнена комната: его собственное оглушающее дыхание, стыдные и жарко-влажные шлепки плоти о плоть, редкие стоны Филлипа, и все это смешивалось в восхитительную арию бездумного удовольствия, уже плясавшего по его венам.

Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, Финеас наклонился ниже, скользя ладонью по шее Филлипа, и сжал пальцы. Не так сильно, чтобы напугать, но достаточно уверенно, чтобы не дать сделать очередной вдох. Филлип вцепился в его предплечье, царапая кожу, и сжался вокруг него, вытягиваясь, как струна, и, когда Финеас еще несколько толкнулся бедрами вперед, одновременно убирая ладонь с его шеи, закричал, вздрагивая под ним, выплескиваясь на влажные от их пота простыни, так и не коснувшись себя. Финеас опустил голову, вслушиваясь в его тяжелое дыхание и спустя несколько коротких рваных движений, кончил сам. Он осторожно отстранился, вытянулся на богу и увлек за собой Филлипа, обнимая поперек груди.

\- Одолжу у Уиллер веревку, - хмыкнул Финеас, проводя пальцами по боку и груди Филлипа, коснулся подушечкой большого пальца соска, сжал его, и, когда Филлип застонал, поцеловал его в висок, чувствуя солоноватый привкус пота.  
\- Иди-к-черту, - пробормотал Филлип заплетающимся языком. Он скосил глаза на часы и попытался выпутаться из объятий. - У нас выступление через три часа.  
\- Так только через три, - Финеас прижал его плотнее к себе. - Ты что, не отрепетировал еще вчера? Я же тебя уволю, если ты будешь так беспечно относиться к своей, позволь напомнить, любимой работе.

Филлип мог бы возразить, но потраченные на дружескую перепалку драгоценные минуты было бы не вернуть. Он отчаянно хотел подремать, и, неопределенно пожав плечами, насколько у него получилось, лежа на боку, прижимаясь к горячему чужому телу, и прикрыл глаза. На полчаса, не больше.


End file.
